


This Time for Real

by evilfox



Series: Big Blond and Beautiful [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox





	This Time for Real

“等一下，”

Tony抬手以示制止，

“我这里有些你感兴趣的东西。”

Loki微微蹙眉，向他投以“不勒个是吧”的眼神，继而扯出一个轻蔑的微笑，

“你以为你能两次击败强大的神祇Loki，用相同的拙劣伎俩？”

是了。Tony想。每当他听见这种散发着高等生命体优越感的口吻，他才能确信这货和Thor真是兄弟俩无误。

“也不完全相同，”他看着Loki闲庭信步地踱到自己面前。Tony清了清嗓子，“这次是来真格的。”

“真格的？”Loki微微偏过头好想不确定这句英语是什么意思。

“真格的。”Tony向他点了点头。

“警告你，别想耍花样——”他举起手上的兵器（不知道又是从哪儿淘换来的一根噌噌发光的长杆子）。

“我不会。”Tony表示诚意举起双手。Loki这家伙学得越来越有地球匪徒的范儿了。说真的，能不能不玩这套“劫匪-柜员play”？

Tony把浮在他们上方的全息触屏拉下来，在一个小小的对话框里键入一串密码。

“这可是我的私人收藏。”他点了‘确定’，把屏幕转动到他和Loki都能看清的角度。“这可是真格的。”

“到底是什么？”Loki注视着视频文件的满屏雪花，“你不会又想用Thor唬弄我吧。”

“耐心点看。”

雪花结束，画面上出现Thor和Steve练习格斗的拳击台。

“你耍我？！”Loki抡起兵器要打，Tony顺手抓过一个托盘挡在面前。

“……我说了耐心点看！”

录像里的雷神和超级士兵随意地坐在拳台中央，汗流浃背。看来他们的切磋已经告一段落。Thor拧开一瓶纯净水，举过头顶向自己的脑门浇下来。Steve抓住他的手腕阻止他，说了几句话，大概是关于这样会损害脑血管什么的。尽管有远超过常人的体质，Steve还是严格注意保持健康的生活习惯。Thor笑着回了句什么，把剩下的水浇在Steve的肩窝，看着他们沿着那饱满的、微微起伏的胸膛流下去。

Thor向他的同伴晃了晃空水瓶，又说了句什么，倾身向前，舔食Steve胸前那些残留的水珠，Steve默许地抚摩他的手臂。

“他在干什么！”Loki愤恨地用他的兵器杵了一下地板。Tony觉得整个Stark大厦跟着晃了两晃。

“反正不是节约用水。”他捻着下巴上的小胡子。

“他怎么能……？！”Loki气得嘴唇发抖。

两个金发尤物又笑着说了些什么，内容仍然不得而知，但他们愉快表情暗示着那必然是些美好的言语。Thor握着Steve的肩膀，有力的手指按进那柔韧的肌肉里，如果那不是Steve而是一个凡人，也许会痛得叫喊起来。他仍在用舌尖描绘Steve胸肌的线条，Steve则抓乱他湿漉漉的金色长发，另一只手不轻不重地揉捏着他的乳尖。

Loki用震惊和诧异的表情盯着录像里发生的一切。

Thor，雷电之神，阿斯加德最出色的战士，尊贵的王位继承人……怎么能和一个中庭人——丑陋弱小的劣等生物——交媾？！Loki在心里控诉。而兄长乐在其中的样子令他都感到耻辱（这种时候他忘了自己并不是Thor的亲兄弟，也不是个神族后裔）。

然而，如果任何原因让Loki觉得他兄长还没那么该死，那就是：他的对象是Steve。

Steve并不只是一个中庭人。他在Thor摆在一起并没有那么不协调，事实上，即使Loki不会承认，他们在一起亲吻、缠绵的画面看上去如同天造地设。Steve能够满足Thor，就像在打斗中他能够拆解Thor那份凡人难以招架的霸道力量。

Thor躺倒在拳台上，Steve伏在他身上和他激烈地吻着。Steve的运动短裤已经被Thor扯掉，在那之下他穿着白色的棉质内裤，普通的款式，没有任何花哨的装饰，正是他的风格。只不过，当它包裹着Steve姣好的臀型，又被汗水荫湿，令人血脉贲张的程度绝不逊于任何设计精巧的情趣内衣。

Loki微微仰着头，出神地看着眼前这活色生香的画面。他知道Thor是个好情人，他知道阿斯加德的男孩女孩们如何爱慕、崇拜和渴望他们俊美的长王子，而且他嫉妒这一点，就像他嫉妒关于Thor的很多很多事。但他从没这样目睹过兄长和旁人放荡的淫乐。震惊、愤怒和刺激使他心跳加快、咽喉干涩。他裤子里的东西硬得就和手里的兵器一样。

“我一直很好奇。”他知道是Tony的手探到他胯下，“是你们这些神都那么‘天赋异凛’呢，还是只有Thor。”

Loki没有搭话。当Tony隔着衣料握住他的勃起的欲火，他几乎无法思考，也扔下了手里的兵器。Tony的手指隔着衣料来回摩擦，测量它的尺寸。

“不错嘛，你这个长犄角的（horny）混球。”

Loki没有反驳，享受着死敌给他的抚摸，任由自己高大的身材塌在Tony肩上。Tony扶着他退后，坐进松软的丝绒沙发里，替他摘掉了沉重的头盔。

Thor和Steve互相拥抱着，两副健壮、优美、紧绷的胸肌贴在一起，Thor咬吻着Steve的肩、背，留下深浅不一的痕迹。

Loki沉浸在这鲜活的场面中。他没想到过，目睹他仇视的兄长与人交合会使他兴奋至此。他眼里的翠绿渐渐褪去，泛起鲜血般的金红色。

“有趣。”Tony观察着那对眼睛，自言自语。他掀开邪神战袍的下摆，试图解开那些繁琐的束带。当他终于成功释放出那挺立的巨兽并开始着手安抚它，已经痛苦难耐的Loki从喉咙里压出一声低吼。

他能感到Loki的体温在降低，白皙的脸颊下面浮出淡淡的青色。简直像某种自然景观，Tony想。探索频道的浮木摄像机拍摄的那一类东西。他敢打赌，如果Bruce看到这个场面，肯定什么都不能阻止他扑上来采集珍贵样本（拔几根头发抽一管血什么的）。

录像里的Thor正扶着Steve的腰猛烈地抽送着。

Tony也加快了手上的动作，尽管越来越低的温度让他几乎产生被冻伤的错觉。

Loki在呻吟和颤抖中达到高潮，在那一刻，他的面孔完全变成青色，皮肤上浮出图腾般的纹路，丝丝白气从他身边飘下去。

他从高潮的余韵中缓过来，刚要开口说什么，一支麻醉箭头“嘭”地戳进他后脖颈。

神盾特工Barton系着缆绳从早已打破的窗子荡进来。

“救驾来迟啊，鹰眼。”Tony站起来问候他的同伴。

Clint大步走进来，还没来得及用“能来就不错了”的眼神瞪他一眼，就被屏幕上还在继续播放的成人节目惊得眼球快掉出来。

“这是什么玩意？！”Clint拎着他的弓气势汹汹地嚷道，“你在搞什么，Tony？！”

“过来帮我一把，Clint。”他把昏倒的犯罪分子从沙发上踢下去，“把这货扔楼下去。”

“啊？”

Thor总是坚持把他的兄弟押回阿斯加德接受审判，可是Tony觉得他们没必要再相信这个抡锤子的蠢货了，他所谓的押解一次也没成功过，还不许地球友人们擅自拘留、审判他弟弟。倒不如揍回本了就扔下楼自生自灭。反正这种家伙就像厨房里的小强一样，不管多少次被扔下楼、扔下悬崖、扔下任何地方……最后他们都会咬牙切齿、顽强不懈地爬回来，在你回家、进屋、开灯的时候给你一个令人厌烦的“惊喜”。

“这到底是怎么一回事？”Clint看了看邪神衣衫敞开，凶器外露的造型，摇摇头表示不想上手。

“well……”Tony关掉了Thor和Steve即将开始第二发的画面。

“算了我不想知道。”鹰眼逃避现实地背过身去。

其实没什么大不了的，只不过是无敌的钢铁侠用同样的手法两次放倒了他们不称职的敌人。


End file.
